battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Insectophobe's Nightmare
:For later episodes with the same title, see Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and 3. Insectophobe's Nightmare is the ninth episode of Battle for Dream Island. In this episode, Blocky rejoins, and the Squashy Grapes have split into two teams called "Squashy Grapes" and "Another Name". The title refers to the fear of insects, insectophobe, because they did a 6 legged-race, get it? 6 legs are the usual number of insect feet! Plot Before the Intro Pencil is reading a book named "How to Be Dumb" and she thinks this book is good. She then hears construction noises. She go with Match to see what that sound is, and notice the Ice Cube Recovery Center on a spring on a tree (continued from last episode, during another one of Blocky's pranks). They see Ice Cube falling. Pencil says that Ice Cube is shrinking but Match disagree and say that she is falling. When Ice Cube comes out, she knocks Pencil and Match, making both of them fall off the cliff. Cake at Stake Coiny and Snowball talk about the contestant who will join the Squashy Grapes. Announcer then tells him that he's about to find out. During Cake at Stake, one of the the contestants will join the Grapes (which now seem to be freaking out). One contestant gets a WT, if they rejoin. Coiny says that it's not fair, and at the rejoin, there were 28 votes. Luckily, everyone got at least 1 vote. But, Woody got 1 vote. Announcer sends him to the TLC (now bigger). However, 3 contestants are tied for third place. Pin, a member of the tie, has 3 votes. Also, Spongy does. The final 3 remain. Flower says if he kicks her out, she will crush the announcer with her recently refurbished Announcer Crusher. And yes, she got also 3 votes; before she can trigger the announcer crusher, she gets flung away. The final 2 remain. "It's down to Needy..." *slap* "Don't call me Needy!" "...and Blocky, the Stabber, and the Stabable." *slap* "Don't call me stabable!" As a result, Blocky gets 8 votes, while Needle has 7 votes, and she does not rejoin. Blocky then joins the Squashy Grapes. As a reward for making it to the final 15, Announcer gives all of them a BFDI poster. Revising the teams Since the Squishy Cherries are half as big as the Grapes, the Speaker decides to have the Grapes break into two teams of five (which Coiny disagreed because he likes bigger teams), making Leafy and Rocky the team leaders for their respective team. On Leafy's team is Ice Cube, Teardrop, Snowball, and Blocky. On Rocky's team is Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Coiny, and Firey. Leafy decides to name her team the "Squashy Grapes" once again, while Golf Ball accidentally names the team Another Name. Contest For the challenge, the teams had to compete in a six-legged race. Snowball yells at the team to tie themselves up, while the Cherries garner the lead (with Pen being dragged along on his back). Because the Grapes were taking too long to tie, Snowball then ties the team into one huge ball, with Snowball dragging them. Pen is knocked by the tree that Eraser avoided it. Bubble was so talkative it made her team fall to second place. Another Name takes the lead from the Cherries. They see the bridge, and due to Firey being afraid of heights, he screams, making the Cherries know and quickly run toward them. Team No-Name sees a finish button, but loses when Rocky pukes and the teams slips on his vomit. The Cherries win, leaving the Names in second. The Grapes lose the challenge by default. Ending At nighttime, Snowball is tired and exhausted. Snowball falls asleep while crossing the tight rope, and falls along with his team. Leafy says "When you fall in a bottomless pit, you die of starvation." And the Announcer says the votes are in for the 5 eliminated players/contestants. Trivia *This is the only episode in which Another Name does better than last place. *This episode has made a similarity to "Take the Plunge: Part 2" but Pencil said that it was almost a year ago. *This episode is the first appearance of the "How to be Dumb" book, which other characters are later seen reading throughout the series. *This is the first episode to use updated arms and legs. *This is currently the only Insectophobe's Nightmare episode to not have bugs. *If each episode takes place one month away from the next, that means that Ice Cube has been dying and being recovered for a whole month. *This episode marked the first rejoin and the rejoiner was Blocky. *This is the first episode since Power of Three where more than 2 teams were present. * Bomby makes a cameo in the picture in 0:59 making his first appearance. * Leafy's last line is a shout-out to Teen Girl Squad, a series of crudely drawn cartoons. They are one of the many spin-offs of Homestar Runner. *Insect of this episode means six-legs race. Get it? Six leg. Insect. Goofs *Throughout the episode, Match has three arms. *When Coiny gets barfed on by rocky, They both aren't moving but the background is. *Eraser's left eye at 6:32 is Woody's eye. *When Tennis Ball sees the tight rope, Coiny's mouth is gone and Firey has no arms. *When the Announcer runs through the teams, Pencil and Match share a mouth. *When Rocky barfs on grass where his team slips, their team is not attached. *When the teams are first being picked, Another Name's order is Coiny, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky. Then Firey joins and appears in front of Coiny. But then, Rocky is in front, and then Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Firey is behind Coiny at the end. But when they are choosing their team name, Golf Ball is in front of Firey instead of Coiny. *When the Announcer is asking Rocky to pick (after Leafy picks Ice Cube), Ice Cube is behind the speaker next to Teardrop even though she should be with Leafy. * There are a lot of time when the characters didn't attach to the rope. Deaths *Ice Cube, Match, and Pencil fall off the cliff. Gallery Another Name Teammates.png|The new team, Another Name Another Name Logo.png|Another Name's team logo SomethingforthethingyIputstuffon.png|"IT WOULD BE EVEN BETTER!" Anotherthingy.png images (1).jpg|Nice Prizes Whowellitbe.jpg|Hey, what's Bomby doing here? 31f283dc0d7d25ca13378613547ce97a.jpg|BFDI posters hqdefault03.jpg|if it's even better!!!!!!!!! maxresdefault19.jpg|C'mon! Tie up! Flungflower.jpg|No! Whatyouare.jpg|Firey does look happy. Remaining.jpg|The remaining contests Firey's win token.jpg|Firey bragging about his win token. ???.jpg Tie.jpg|Pin is part of the tie. 28votes.jpg|The number of votes. hqdefault14.jpg|*slap* again. Capture9.PNG|5 letter objects Capture10.PNG|Who do we pick? Capture11.PNG|Pen can't balance! She's shrinking .jpg Oh no.jpg No she's falling.jpg OH.jpg Close up.jpg Ice cube falling.jpg Stabberandstabbled.jpg Neddyandblocky.jpg Ticrc.jpg Capturew.JPG|Ok, what is that sound? Capturekll.JPG|Opps! Captureggh.JPG|Yes, I of course remember that! Capture4.JPG|The Squashy Grape players who are doing something weirdly Capture5.JPG|"The TLC seems to be larger." Capture6.JPG|Needy! Capture7.JPG|Aw, seriously? Capture8.JPG|A new team! Capture9.JPG|The BFDI posture. Capture10.JPG|Permanently! Category:Rejoining Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Insectophobe's Nightmare Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2010 Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Single Challenge Category:Voting episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes